


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by floatsodelicately



Series: TFLN - Stisaac [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, POV Scott McCall, Texting, Texts From Last Night, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds out that Stiles is banned from the McCall home and he wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

Scott flopped down on his bed and fumbled on his bedside table for his phone. He heard the sounds of Isaac in the spare room where he had disappeared as soon as Scott had arrived home. 

 

  
**Scott:** Mom says ur reverse grounded

 

After a few minutes with no reply, Scott figured that his best friend was either getting a head start on that chemistry homework that he had conveniently left at Deaton’s that afternoon, or he had been accosted by Derek for some more research on who knows what had rolled on into town. Just as he was about to open his assigned reading - Romeo and Juliet, which caused Stiles to mumble and Isaac to snicker, both of them glancing at him - he saw his phone light up.

 

  
**Stiles:** That’s not a thing

 

  
**Scott:** She says it is. ur bnned. Wt did u do?

 

  
**Stiles:** Who says I did anything?

 

  
**Scott:** No1. 

 

Which was true. When Scott had arrived home from work, his mom and Isaac had clammed up, though it was pretty clear their talk was pretty tense. Isaac had breathed out heavily, hiding his blushing face in his palm as he escaped the room and upstairs to the bedroom which had quickly become his. Scott’s mom had refused to answer any of his confused questions and left quickly, muttering something about covering a shift.

 

  
**Scott:** THATS Y IM ASKING! 

 

  
**Stiles:** How am I supposed to know?

 

  
**Scott:** ur being evasive.

 

  
**Stiles:** You found a dictionry dude?

 

He grinned. Stiles’ responses were getting quicker and snappier. He made a spelling mistake. He was hiding something. 

 

  
**Scott:** Eeeeeevaaaaaaaasiiiiiiiiveeeeeeee.

 

  
**Stiles:** You need a thesaurus bro?

 

Let him sweat it out, Scott thought as he set his phone face down beside his bed.

 

  
**Stiles:** Broseph?

 

  
**Stiles:** Bromeo?

 

* * *

 

The next day, Scott rushed out of the house to see Stiles and Isaac already in the jeep ready to go. He got into the back with a harried 'Hello' and after swallowing the last bite of his bagel, he looked up.

 

The other teens stared back at him, one looking torn between horror and amusement, while the other looked positively lethal.

 

Stiles had one hand on the back of his seat as he twisted to look at Scott, while the other was loosely gripping Isaac's hair.

 

Isaac was glaring at him. His hands almost clawing into Stiles' hoodie, eyes glowing with fangs peeking out from his kiss-reddened lips that matched Stiles'.

 

"Oh..."

 

"He's got it," Stiles nodded and turned back to the wheel and set off, letting go of Isaac with a soft scratch behind his ear. Isaac growled in approval and settled in his seat, his hand still stretched out on his - _boyfriend?_ \- which Scott definitely didn't want to think about.

 

As they pulled into the school parking lot, Scott flashed his eyes at the beta in the rear view mirror and Isaac's head dipped down bashfully. When he looked back at him, he was back to normal -or back to human, at least- no glowing eyes or fangs, one clawless hand came up to adjust his scarf and Scott saw something that he hadn't seen before.

 

* * *

 

  
**Scott:** So thats y ur bnned?

 

  
**Stiles:** You wanted us to be friends.

 

  
**Scott:** u giv hickeys the size of montana to all ur frnds?

 

Scott waited a few moments for a reply but got nothing. After the bubbles on the chat showed that Stiles was writing then stopping, writing then stopping, writing then stopping, he slid his phone into his pocket and tried to focus on the teacher.

 

When the bell rang and he grabbed his bag to go to his next class, his phone beeped.

 

  
**Stiles:** Are you mad?

 

Scott sighed. Was he mad that they were together? No. That they didn't tell him? Maybe.

 

  
**Scott:** naw not mad. its weird tho

 

  
**Stiles:** You're telling me

 

  
**Scott:** how long?

 

  
**Stiles:** TMI dude ;)

 

  
**Scott:** u kno what I meant

 

  
**Stiles:** Jst over a month? We just

 

  
**Stiles:** Idk. There was the thing with the harpies and then you had stuff with Allison and it was just never the right time

 

  
**Scott:** srry

 

  
**Stiles:** Dude it's no problem, you have your star crossed lovers gig and now I have a boy toy

 

  
**Scott:** I think boy toys r sppseed to be yungr than u

 

  
**Stiles:** Was that monstrosity meant to be 'supposed'? You have autocorrect, doesn't it take more effort to text lyk thaa@t?

 

  
**Stiles:** Anyway, he's pretty, he's my boy toy.

 

  
**Scott:** my phone knos me now. it undrstands me

 

  
**Stiles:** S2g if you turn into Joaquin Phoenix it may be the last straw. Seriously I can take lizard-douches and witches but if you try and bang your phone I'm done.

 

  
**Scott:** wat?

 

  
**Stiles:** nvm

 

  
**Stiles:** So we're cool?

 

  
**Scott:** were cool

 

  
**Scott:** Jst a bit strange but il get used 2 it

 

  
**Stiles:** I still think it's strange your mom saw me 93% naked with a Santa hat on and a raging boner. 'Tis the season right?

 

Scott dropped his phone and scrambled to pick it up. Ready for his next class with Isaac, he dashed into the Algebra classroom and stopped in front of his friend's desk and -in what he maintains was a _very_ alpha appropriate and _not_ hysterical at all tone of voice- shrieked.

 

_"That's why he's banned!?"_

**Author's Note:**

> TFLN - (208): I still think it's strange your mom saw me 93% naked with a Santa hat on and a raging boner. Tis the season right?
> 
> And I know werewolf healing would stop it from happening but don't you think Stiles would be determined to mark him? Or have special Spark-hickey magic? I don't really care about the details but yay semi-secret Scisaac!


End file.
